Young Blood
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Un révolutionnaire ne née pas dans la paix,ni dans l'amour,il grandit dans le chaos et dans la cruauté humaine.Harry Heartseeking est ce genre d'homme qui veux changer le monde avec sa force,sa magie et son intelligence,et il n'hésitera pas à faire couler le sang de ses ennemie. Venez suivre la jeunesse d'un révolutionnaire extraordinaire.


**Chapitre lût et corrigé par Elrika que je remercie de tout mon coeur.**

 **NON !**

 **JAMAIS !**

 **PLUTÔT MOURIR !**

Lentement, son regard se posa sur son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image qu'il cherchait à fuir, que ce soit sa longue tignasse noire comme la nuit ou ses grands yeux verts d'une couleur tellement envoûtante que tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient très jolis. Comme un animal curieux, il fixa cette marque indélébile qui ornait son front comme une cible pour tous ceux qui ne sauraient pas qui il était.

 **L'erreur.**

Il regarda sa main ensanglantée, les morceaux de verre fichés dans sa chaire si pâle. Ce spectacle l'envoûtait, le liquide carmin coulait entre ses doigts, puis se rependait goutte par goutte sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, émettant un bruit qu'il trouva doux et apaisant dans un premier temps, puis il se mit à grogner de douleur en retirant lui-même les éclats avec ses petits doigts. Une fois terminé, il contempla une nouvelle fois ses phalanges, un petit sourire satisfait déformant sa bouche alors qu'il admirait son œuvre d'art personnel. Sa tante risquait de gueuler, mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Remontant sur le tabouret pour de nouveau faire face à ce reflet maintenant brisé, le petit garçon de six ans passa un doigt ensanglanté autour de son visage. Chacun de ses traits transpirait la noblesse et la beauté naturelle. Pour lui, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une pâle copie de l'original.

 **L'enfant aimé.**

Rageusement, il reprit en main le bout de parchemin qui venait de détruire son cœur en mille morceaux.

 _Bonsoir Madame Dursley_ _,_

 _Je suis le Directeur de l'école de sorce_ _ll_ _erie_ _,_ _Poudlard_ _,_ _où votre sœur_ _a_ _fait ses études avec son mar_ _i,_ _James Potter_ _. D_ _ans ce panier_ _,_ _vous trouverez un bébé, il_ _se nomme_ _Harry Potter_ _. D_ _ès ce soir, vous devrez vous_ _en_ _occuper jusqu'à ses onz_ _e a_ _ns,_ _puis_ _il entrera à Poudlard pour suivre ses études de Magie_ _._ _D'après ce que votre jeune sœur m'a dit, vous ne serez sans doute pas d'accord._ _Rassurez_ _-_ _vous_ _,_ _Madame Dursley, j'ai pri_ _s_ _le soin d'envoyer des_ _directives_ _à mon banquier_ _,_ _qui versera la somme de trente-mill_ _e_ _Livre Sterli_ _n_ _g sur votre compte tous les mois pour aider votre famille avec cette nouvelle bouche à nou_ _rr_ _ir._

 _Signé,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Sa colère monta en flèche tendit qu'il jetait le parchemin par terre pour passer au second parchemin qui s'était révélé bien plus intéressant que le premier.

Et tout aussi destructeur.

 _Ma_ _C_ _hère_ _S_ _œur,_

 _Je doi_ _s_ _te pa_ _r_ _a_ _î_ _tre culotté pour ne t'écrire que maintenant_ _. C_ _ela fait bientôt di_ _x_ _a_ _ns qu'on ne s'est vue_ _s,_ _et croi_ _s-_ _moi quand je te di_ _s_ _en être la première désolé_ _e. M_ _a sœur, tu me manque_ _s_ _tellement. J'espère que Dudley va bien lui aussi_ _,_ _et qu'il grandit bien en sécurité. Si je t'écri_ _s_ _ce soir_ _,_ _c'est pour te dire qu'Harry t'as ét_ _é_ _confi_ _é_ _pour qu'il soit dans un endroit sûr_ _,_ _le temps que nous puissions entra_ _î_ _ner son frère_ _,_ _Alexandre_ _. D_ _ésol_ _é_ _si tu ne comprend_ _s_ _pas grand_ _-_ _chose_ _,_ _ma Pétunia,_ _mais ce que j'essaye_ _de_ _te dire bien maladroitement_ _,_ _c'est que je te confie mon fils parce que j'ai une grande confiance en toi._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Lily._

Ses yeux auraient pu se remplir de larmes, d'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup pleuré en découvrant ces lettres cachées sous une latte dans le plancher de sa "Chambre". Il fallait reconnaître que chercher quelque chose qui se trouvait sous notre nez n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Son oncle le surprendrait toujours, comme le jour où il l'avait frappé au visage après avoir bien travaillé à l'école, ou en brûlant son projet d'arts plastiques sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas assez coupé de bois pour le feu, puis en l'insultant de tous les noms devant témoins juste pour avoir osé éternuer près de Dudley .

Oui, c'était étonnant comme la bêtise de sa famille pouvait l'exécrer. Passant faiblement une main sur son visage en sueur, l'enfant abandonné repensa aux années passées ici, cherchant le moindre petit souvenir heureux qui pourrait le pousser à pardonner ses parents.

-Pff...

Son corps fut pris de sursaut nerveux tandis que l'évidence le frappait tel un Cognard. Il ricana faiblement en se souvenant des corrections pour avoir parlé, des journées entières enfermé dans le noir, sans eau ni nourriture pour survivre, des coups reçus pour Noël en guise de cadeaux. Oh oui, les Dursley lui avaient donné tout "l'amour !" qu'ils pouvaient.

Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude qui mit du temps à couler, laissant le temps au jeune garçon d'admirer les plaies encore saignantes qui recouvraient sa peau. Il observa, comme hypnotisé, le liquide carmin briller à la lumière. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure tout en supportant la douleur qui se diffusait dans sa main maintenant plongée dans le liquide bouillonnant.

Maintenant calme, l'héritier Potter observa les livres qui trônaient sur une chaise opposée à lui. Il jugea les couvertures, se demandant ce qu'il devrait faire de ce savoir qui lui tendait maintenant les bras. Que devrait-il faire de ses pouvoirs de Sorcier ?

Le cœur du petit garçon était à présent brisé, rien ne pourrait le réparer. C'était fini avant même d'avoir commencé, les six premières années de sa vie n'avaient fait que l'endurcir. Il connaissait maintenant la douleur, la cruauté, il savait ce que c'était d'être à la place du faible. Bien d'autres auraient cherché à pardonner ou à prouver qu'ils étaient meilleurs que leur frère, Harry ne voulait pas pardonner, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre d'Alexandre Potter et de toute sa putain de famille !

Souriant faiblement, il sortit son membre rougi et le regarda fixement, cherchant maintenant un moyen, un but à atteindre pour remplir le vide laisser dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que le vide.

Il était mort à l'intérieur.

Non...

Si son cœur était meurtri, sa Magie, elle, continuait de vivre. Il la sentait, comme un murmure à son oreille, il entendait la Magie en lui s'agiter, les sentiments se bousculer dans les vestiges de son cœur. Harry ressentait maintenant une chaleur monté le long de ses veines, les yeux fermés, le petit sorcier ne voulait plus rien entendre, si ce n'est le doux murmure. Il voulait oublier les Potter, oublier les Dursley, oublier qu'il n'était que l'erreur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se laisser aller à cette force qui l'apaisait.

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux, le petit brun les écarquilla en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la paume de sa main. Il regarda sa Magie, là, aussi vivante et brillante qu'il l'imaginait. Il vit les vagues de lumière multicolore dansé entre ses doigts, lui arrachant un rire de bonheur. La sensation qui parcourait ses phalanges était indescriptible : la joie, la colère, la curiosité.

Ses petites plaies se mirent à fumer, surprenant le petit sorcier qui ne sentait pratiquement rien malgré sa chaire qui laissait échapper de petites volées de fumée blanchâtres. La chaire rougie se referma après quelques minutes, laissant le jeune sorcier songeur quant à l'origine d'un tel pouvoir. Il laisse ça de côté, préférant fixer les doux halos de Magie que laissait échapper sa main. Fronçant lentement ses sourcils, le Potter pensa que si sa Magie pouvait le soigner, c'était peut-être parce qu'il le voulait au fond, non ?

Alors en suivant ce raisonnement ...

D'une pensée enfantine, Harry souhaita être capable de voler loin d'ici, que sa Magie puisse le sauver des Dursley.

La brosse à dents de son cousin vola à travers la pièce, terminant sa course à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Tout curieux devant ce phénomène, le petit garçon aux yeux émeraude se pencha sur le rebord avec un peu trop de précipitation.

Basculant dans le vide, le petit garçon sut qu'avec son physique de gringalet, il ne pourrait pas espérer s'en sortir sans souffrir atrocement, même en tombant du premier étage.

-NON !

Un cri, un premier appel à l'aide. Il refusait de mourir ainsi ! Pas avant d'avoir prouvé au monde entier qu'il n'était pas une erreur.

Pas avant d'avoir vécu !

Les paumes grandes ouvertes devant lui, le Potter espéra sincèrement s'en sortir qu'avec une simple fracture. Il retenait de toutes ses forces ses larmes de couler, ne voulant plus jamais offrir ce genre de satisfaction à sa famille d'adoption.

Plus jamais !

Il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il sentit de nouveau quelque chose recouvrir sa peau. Il regarda le sol se rapprocher plus lentement et poussa un grand cri de joie en voyant son corps flotter quelques secondes dans les airs, avant de brutalement revenir sur le sol. Il grimaça exagérément en voyant son petit fessier écraser les pauvres fleurs de sa tante, puis il ricana tout seul en songeant à ce qui venait de se passer là, dans la famille la plus Moldue qui soit.

Assis par terre, le petit garçon aux yeux verts se mit à réfléchir plus sérieusement qu'un enfant de son âge ne devrait le faire, puis il prit sa décision quant à son avenir et il se promit solennellement de ne jamais oublier en quoi il croyait désormais.

 **Je ne croi** **s** **pas en dieu, je ne croi** **s** **pas** **en** **les Moldus, je ne croi** **s** **pas en les Sorcier** **s** **, je ne croi** **s** **qu'en la Magie, et jamais elle ne me trahira.**

 **Harry Potter.**

OooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooO

Vernon Dursley pensait que ce jour serait grandiose, ce trente et un juillet devait être un moment de joie en famille, lui et son fils s'offrant un petit plaisir avec leur ignoble Monstre du placard en lui donnant la correction qu'il méritait pour avoir encore une fois désobéi en ayant de meilleures notes que son Dudley. Pire encore, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, cette immonde Bâtard avait osé envoûter la petite amoureuse de son fils pour la rendre folle de lui, l'héritier du diable.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, le petit démon avait disparu de sa cage sous l'escalier, et maintenant, il se trouvait là, réduit à le chercher tout seul, Dudley ayant préféré ouvrir un énième cadeau placé dans la cuisine. C'est avec quelques respirations lourdes que le gros monsieur monta les escaliers menant à l'étage. Jurant silencieusement contre le nombre de marches, l'homme d'une trentaine d'années s'arrêta net en voyant ce qui se trouvait en plein milieu du couloir.

Le _monstre_ était... Là.

Bien droit sur ses deux jambes, les bras croisés dans son dos et ses yeux affichant un air confiant que le Dursley ne se rappelait avoir un jour vu chez lui. Ses doutes partirent dès que son envie de cogner ce misérable avorton revint au galop. Ne prévenant même pas sa future victime, l'oncle d'Harry fonça sur lui, la main prête à lui distribuer sa gifle d'ouverture de match. Le Potter leva aussi la sienne, sans changer d'expression, sans sourciller, paume grande ouverte. L'enfant magique fit un seul pas, qui provoqua l'apparition d'une force qui arrêta dans sa course le tortionnaire. Tortionnaire qui écarquilla ses deux yeux en sentant son corps voler au travers du couloir pour ensuite être violemment plaqué contre un mur. Ahuri, il regarda la seule lumière présente se mettre à clignoter, signe que quelque chose de mauvais se tramait ici, cette impression se renforça davantage quand sa gorge fut écrasée par une force invisible le faisant une fois de plus quitter le sol. Les jambes tremblantes dans le vide, Vernon tenta en vain de défaire la prise qui comprimait sa pomme d'Adam. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette du petit garçon âgé de huit ans aujourd'hui, qui s'avançait vers lui, le bras tendu dans sa direction, son regard brillant d'une lueur indéchiffrable. Sa voix chantante se fit entendre, faisant paniquer encore plus le gros bonhomme, qui vit le démon se manifester devant lui.

-Bonjour, mon oncle, Dit Harry d'une voix transpirant l'innocence. Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère.

Sur ces mots, il crispa un peu plus ses doigts. La force invisible qui menaçait de tuer le pauvre Vernon le serra davantage, faisant rougir la peau de sa gorge qui commençait à manquer d'air. Le petit garçon ignora ce détail, préférant poursuivre la conversation à sens unique.

-Enfin, paaaaaasson, Fit Harry d'une voix atrocement traînante. J'ai quelque chose à te demander aujourd'hui. Vois-tu, j'aurai besoin que tu m'achètes quelques articles, disons un peu... spéciaux.

Ecoutant la fin avec des yeux écarquillés, la baleine humaine se tortilla d'avantage sur place, les deux mains sur sa gorge alors qu'il balançait furieusement sa tête de droite à gauche, refusant catégoriquement l'offre du jeune sorcier, qui fit mine d'être surpris par le refus de son oncle.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda-t-il, se retenant de rire en voyant Vernon acquiescé. Etrangement, j'avais envisagé que tu refuses de me rendre ce service, mon oncle. Bah, t'en pis, je n'aurai qu'à demander à ma tante.

Une nouvelle série de cris étouffés vint de la boule de nerfs, qui ouvrit grand la bouche pour tenter de hurler le nom de sa femme, tout ça en vain, lui donnant surtout l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

D'une baleine plutôt, Se dit le petit garçon qui, intérieurement, gémissait contre sa propre faiblesse. Il tenait bon contre son oncle, mais pour combien de temps ? Ça, il ne le savait pas. Son pouvoir avait mis du temps à se développer, malgré l'entraînement du jeune garçon qui, depuis deux ans, s'efforçait de renforcer ce don qu'il appelait la 'Force', en hommage à la série de films de science-fiction que le jeune sorcier appréciait énormément, et Harry pouvait le jurer, le canapé du salon était bien plus léger que ce gros plein de soupe !

-Non plus ? Fit le Potter d'un ton faussement déçu de se faire refuser une nouvelle faveur. Il reste bien Dudley qui pourrait m'aider à me rendre là-bas pour -

Cette fois-ci, Vernon se servit de son corps maintenu dans les airs. Penchant sa tête en arrière, le Dursley balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière pour faire mollement cogner son corps flasque contre la paroi du mur.

-Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à y aller moi-même, Soupira le jeune garçon tenant toujours son oncle, qui avait un teint violacé. Puis dans un grand élan d'hypocrisie, le petit garçon aux airs angélique fit claquer sa langue. Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, c'est bien dommage, mais je vais devoir te tuer, vu que tu ne me sers à rien...

-Do...rrrrr...j...vrrrrrrrrraaaaaa !

-Excuse-moi, mon oncle, je suis un peu dur de la feuille, Plaisanta Harry, qui desserra légèrement son étreinte mortel. Tu disais ?

-Ne me...nemu !...Oohhhhhh ! Balbutia le tonton, qui fut subitement relâché par terre, face contre terre. Il suffoquait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Tenant son palpitant d'une main, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits ainsi que son souffle. Mais son souffle se re-bloqua et sa vision devint floue quand une ombre aux yeux verts se dressa au-dessus de lui.

-Lèves-toi, Ordonna sans méchanceté le fils des Potter, qui fixa la masse gélatineuse se relever bien maladroitement. Maintenant, parle, et je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire Vernon, sinon je termine ce que je viens de commencer.

Apeuré, le pauvre homme ne put que se ratatiner sur lui-même en prenant conscience que cet enfant voulait ardemment le tuer en usant de ses ignobles dons. Il n'était pas stupide au point de risquer sa vie pour avoir le plaisir de frapper ce Monstre.

Même s'il le désirait de tout son cœur.

-Je te...je te d-...je te donnerai de l'argent, Souffla la baleine humaine qui haleta en voyant les doigts du brun se lever.

-Combien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus professionnel. J'espère que tu penses aux trente-mille Livres que tu touches depuis que je suis né, sinon crois-moi, je ne me contenterai pas de tuer.

-Espèce de sale pet-

Il avait eu tort de croire que sa poussée de rage suffirait à le faire gagner contre le petit diable qui se contenta de le fixer droit dans les yeux, tout en resserrant la prise entre son index et son majeur. La bouche du gros balourd fut comme étirer par une pression invisible, qui le tira vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit accroupi juste en face du petit garçon, qui commença à ressentir les effets négatifs de la _Force_. S'il en abusait, il risquait de tomber dans les pommes, le laissant à la merci de sa famille si "aimante''.

Il valait mieux éviter.

Relâchant les lèvres couvertes d'un duvet gris, le garçon se pencha vers l'oreille de son oncle tout en se félicitant intérieurement pour son jeu d'acteur.

-Tu n'es rien, Prononça Harry d'une voix sans intonation particulière. A mes yeux, tu n'es qu'un déchet que je devrais jeter dans la seconde. Mais tu as de la chance Vernon, je ne suis pas un ingrat, tu m'as appris tellement de choses qui m'ont forcé à changer. C'est entièrement grâce à toi si je suis devenu le Monstre que tu désirais tellement que je sois. Oui, sois heureux Vernon, car maintenant, je suis un _monstre_ , et comme tous les monstres qui se respectent, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.

OOooooOoooOooOOooooOOOoooOOooooOOoooOO

Comment métamorphoser l'inanimé, Par Ludo Group.

De l'homme à la bête, Par Maximilien Sander.

Qu'est-ce qu'une potion ? Par Arrrons Fronce.

Le mal : comment le dompter, Par Erica Bedova.

Milles et un Sort, Par Jean-Godric Sertissoufle.

Journal de Pétunia Dursley. Pas touche, maudite sorcière !

Harry était assis sur son lit, un livre à la main, le regard vert émeraude du petit garçon dévorait chaque lettre du livre qu'il relisait pour la deuxième fois juste pour le plaisir. Il riait de temps en temps, aimant particulièrement les passages ou sa tante insultait copieuse sa génitrice, à croire que la haine était quelque chose de courant dans cette famille, qui, bien sûr, n'était plus la sienne depuis sa naissance. Se disant que rire ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à terminer la lecture de son prochain livre, le jeune apprenti sorcier ferma le cahier jaune abritant les plus noirs secrets de Pétunia. C'était aussi très étrange de savoir qu'une femme de cet âge avait encore ce besoin malsain de confier ses états d'âme à un objet inanimé. Chassant ses pensées parasites d'un simple haussement d'épaules, Harry contempla silencieusement sa chambre qui avait au moins le mérite d'en être une, comparé à son placard qu'il avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt après sa charmante "conversation " avec son oncle, qui, depuis, essayait à tout prix d'éviter de le croiser même dans la maison. Sa tante aussi essayait de l'esquiver, mais ça, c'était encore récent. Son cousin ? Fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi gros que stupide.

Les ouvrages empilés proprement sur son lit étaient ses dernières acquisitions de Fleury et Bott, la librairie la plus connue du Chemin de Traverse, sauf le dernier, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un recueil de pensées idiotes notées par sa tante qui ne faisait que traiter du même sujet sur la grande majorité des pages.

Lily Potter, l'enfant Magique !

Harry ne pensait pas un jour rire autant qu'en cet après-midi en découvrant les frasques qu'avait un jour subi sa tante si sévère avec lui. Des sorts ratés aux potions malencontreusement avalées, Pétunia avait tout subi jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le supporter, deux ans avant que sa sœur ne finisse son cursus magique en allant habiter avec ses grands-parents à Privet Drive, puis elle rencontra Vernon, qui, selon ses dires, était le seul homme à vouloir d'elle.

Il faut croire qu'on peut aimer une tête de cheval humaine !

Allumant simplement une petite lampe achetée par son gentil tonton, le Potter se mit à lire avec un certain plaisir son ouvrage parlant de Métamorphose, se découvrant une véritable passion pour cette matière, comme pour la Défense Contre les Force du Mal, les Potions, Sortilège, et aussi l'Etude des Runes, qui l'intéressait beaucoup. C'était surprenant ce que l'on pouvait faire avec des runes bien réalisées : changer le poids d'un objet, rendre une feuille plus tranchante qu'une épée, Harry avait vraiment hâte d'essayer ces sorts dans un avenir qui lui semblait encore lointain.

Sa première sortie au Chemin de Traverse avait été pour lui une grande bouffée d'air frais dans sa vie si monotone. Découvrir un autre univers était si exaltant pour les autres enfants, pour le petit brun, ce fut une journée consacrée à la documentation et aux renseignements quant à ce qui se passait dans le monde de la Magie.

Apparemment, le Monde des Sorciers était régi par le Ministère de la Magie, lui-même géré par un conseil dans lequel on retrouvait beaucoup de vieilles familles appartenant à la noble lignée des Sangs-purs. Pour l'instant, Harry comprenait que ce Ministère contrôlait à peu près tout ce qui touchait à la politique, à la justice, ou alors aux conflits pouvant créer des tensions entre les différentes races magiques telles que les Géants, les Loups-Garou, les Vampires et les Elfes (pas ceux de maison). Et de ce qu'il comprenait aussi, la plupart des Sorciers avaient l'absolue certitude que leurs pouvoirs leur conféraient le statut d'être "Supérieur", comparer à ces Moldus ou Sang-de-Bourbes. C'est vrai que les Sorciers pouvaient paraître supérieurs aux autres créatures magiques.

Mais Harry, lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Toutes les races ayant reçu la bénédiction de la Magie étaient des gens à ne pas sous-estimer, après tout, lui-même n'avait que neuf ans et pourtant, il arrivait à soulever son Oncle qui pesait près de cent kilos rien qu'en bougeant ses doigts. Mettant de côté ses pensées inutiles, le petit garçon repensa aussi à ce qu'il avait appris en faisant des recherches sur son frère jumeau.

Alexandre Charles Potter. La célébrité la plus connue dans le monde magique Britannique, l'Enfant-Qui-A-Survécu au sortilège le plus mortel connu à ce jour, le bébé de la prophétie qui à lui seul, vainquit Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, gardant de ce combat qu'une cicatrice en forme de V sur son front.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, d'un côté, il détestait ses parents pour l'avoir abandonné, il haïssait Dumbledore pour avoir soufflé cette merveilleuse idée. Mais quant à savoir ce qu'il pensait de son frère aimé, Harry essayait de penser rationnellement en se disant qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à son frère pour ce qu'il avait traversé, après tout, il ne devait même pas soupçonner son existence à l'heure qu'il était, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

Enlevant ses lunettes un instant pour se frotter les yeux, le jeune Sorcier se demanda silencieusement si son ambition de vouloir devenir le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps ne risquait pas un jour de le dévorer ? Non. Ce Voldemort s'était laissé dévorer par son envie de sang pur et il avait fini par mourir de la main d'un bébé. Très peu pour lui.

En fait, c'était un but très saint que de vouloir devenir le meilleur, après tout, pourquoi personne ne rêvait d'atteindre les sommets de la Magie ?

Peut-être parce que tu sais ce qui se trouve tout en bas, tu ne veux pas y retourner parce que tu sais que c'est horrible d'y être, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

C'est vrai, le début de sa vie n'avait été qu'un enfer duquel il n'était sorti que par un grand hasard. Dire qu'il aurait pu vivre ainsi pendant encore trois ans avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et tout ça sans jamais savoir qu'il possédait les moyens de punir les véritables monstres ! Heureusement, il n'était plus cet Harry Potter faible et apeuré, il était Harry Potter le Sorcier.

 _On di_ _sait_ _l'enfer pa_ _vé_ _de bonne_ _s_ _attention_ _s_ _, mais qu'en_ _était_ _-il du paradis lui-même bâtit sur les fondation_ _s_ _du Purgatoire ?_

Harry Potter.

OooooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOooOOOoooOOOOOooooOOo

-Je ne vais pas me répéter Vernon, pourquoi as-tu fait quelque chose d'aussi...stupide ?

Le visage tuméfié de bleus, son nez écrasé par une pression maintenant familière, sa bouche recouverte d'un liquide pourpre, Vernon était dans un triste état.

Il regrettait maintenant de s'être rebellé en essayant de tuer le _monstre_ dans son sommeil, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il se ferait prendre sur le fait ?

-Je te laisse en vie, Prononça le garçon aux yeux émeraude d'une voix parcourue d'une profonde colère. Et rien que pour ça, tu devrais t'agenouiller devant moi et me dire merci, misérable cloporte !

Vernon aurait dû répliquer comme un homme le ferait, mais le couteau flottant devant le visage du démon l'en dissuada, comme le fait que sa femme pourrait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre avec son fils et le retrouver là, par terre dans la chambre du brun qui ne cessait pas de le fixer d'un œil colérique, assis sur son lit dans une posture aspirant l'assurance. Le petit Potter semblait vraiment intimidant malgré ses neuf ans.

-Tu comprends que je vais devoir t'infliger une punition, non ? Tentative de _meurtre_ avec de longues années de préméditation, Déclara-t-il en regardant ses ongles. Franchement, t'en as pas marre de faire l'abruti en prenant des décisions qui vont te retomber sur le coin de la gueule ?

Assez...Vernon ne voulait pas plus souffrir entre les mains de ce monstre. Sa femme ignorait tout, mais lui, il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre si le garçon n'était pas content de lui ou du traitement qu'il recevait ici. Terminer le temps où il faisait toutes leurs corvées en silence, maintenant, il suffisait que Dudley bouscule le diable aux yeux verts pour déclencher sa fureur qui, inévitablement, tombait sur lui.

-Pitié...

Si Vernon Dursley croyait que sa souffrance s'arrêterait ici. Il faisait une grave erreur.

Ouvrant grands ses yeux, le jeune garçon devant lui releva lentement la tête. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais il ne l'avait pas compris à temps. Sa tête fut retournée par le coup de pied du Potter qui, cette fois-ci, ne put pas cacher sa colère, l'affichant clairement sur son visage.

-P-I-T-I-E-R ?, Dit-il d'une voix sombre tout en épelant soigneusement chacune des syllabes. Tu oses ?!

Cette fois, c'est sa bedaine qui fut frappée par le brun qui ne se retint pas. Le vieil homme gémit toute sa douleur en recrachant une gerbe de sang sur la moquette autrefois bleue.

-De quel droit tu me parles de _pitié_! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ce mot peut vouloir dire, immonde gros porc !

Se servant de sa Magie pour attraper son oncle, le jeune Sorcier le souleva par la gorge jusqu'à ce que ses pieds quittent le sol. Harry était tellement en colère que ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, signe évident que sa Magie s'agitait en lui, répondant à ses émotions.

Sachant que sa fin approchait, Vernon ne tenta pas d'y résister cette-ci, il savait que le démon ne le laisserait pas repartir cette nuit. Au moins cesserait-il de souffrir ?

En voyant les yeux de celui qu'il voyait comme un monstre, le Dursley comprit que sa fin ne serait pas douce, mais au fond, il s'en fichait royalement, ça faisait depuis bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné. Ce soir était juste son cri de désespoir, il avait tenté de mettre un terme à son calvaire en tentant le tout pour le tout.

Il avait échoué.

Harry le fixa longuement, la main crispée dans le vide, les traits tendus par sa rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête à présent.

Et même s'il était possédé par la colère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sombrement tendit qu'il faisait durement claquer sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Tu vas mourir.

 _Les_ _H_ _ommes sont tous soumis à la Mort, qu'i_ _ls_ _la reçoi_ _vent_ _dans leur_ _s_ _vieux jour_ _s_ _, ou en la donnant à ceux qui l_ _a_ _mérit_ _ent_ _. Les Hommes resteron_ _t_ _à jamais les obligé_ _s_ _de Dame Mort._

Harry Potter.

OoooOooOOooOoooOOooooOOoooOoooOooOooOooOooO

Si on lui avait un jour dit que le bonheur existait en ce bas monde, Harry l'aurait sûrement nié jusqu'à son dernier souffle tant ça lui paraissait imaginaire, cette chose que tous les mortels semblaient cherchés, quitte à tuer.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux pas venir à la maison ? Ma maman pourrait soigner ton genou et-

-J'en suis absolument sûr, maintenant, retournes donc chez ta mère et ne reviens plus me déranger !

En règle général, cela suffisait pour que les emmerdeurs le laissent enfin seul, mais allez savoir pourquoi, cette fille ne semblait pas comprendre le langage cru du petit sorcier qui essayait de ne pas marcher trop vite à cause de son genoux saignant. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide ! Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, il lui suffirait de quelques minutes pour guérir naturellement et sans avoir besoin de soins d'une étrangère !

Marie Lerbest ne comprenait rien au comportement du jeune Potter. Très intelligent et sportif, il devrait normalement jouir d'une grande popularité auprès de ses camarades de classe, mais son caractère sarcastique et antisocial empêchait toute tentative de devenir ami avec lui, et pour ne rien arranger, Harry avait la fâcheuse habitude de dire les choses à sa manière en étant une espèce de sans-cœur grincheux.

-Ça risque de s'infecter, tu sais ?, Jugea bon de dire la blondinette, marchant aux côtés du garçon à la mine renfrognée.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la migraine que tu me donnes en me parlant ?, Demanda le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

-Aller, arrête de jouer aux gros durs et suis-moi ! Décida-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Et malgré toutes ses insultes ponctuées de grognements dignes d'un animal sauvage, Harry se retrouva contre sa volonté chez les Lerbest. Assis sur une chaise, le jeune sorcier marmonnait dans sa barbe des malédictions envers la tête blonde qui le regardait toute souriante pendant que la maîtresse de maison s'occupait de désinfecter son genou blessé.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça, mon garçon ?, Demanda d'une voix douce la mère de Marie, qui répondit à la place du brun.

-Il s'est battu avec des crétins.

-De quoi je me mêle ?!, Grogna de suite le Potter, qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'espionne.

-Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi tu te battais avec eux ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, Lâcha sombrement le garçon aux yeux verts en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, signe qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Loin d'être vexé, la jeune femme se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire, signe que la mauvaise humeur du brun ne lui faisait pas beaucoup d'effets, un truc qu'elle semblait partager avec sa fille. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que cette femme voulait en agissant ainsi avec lui, pourquoi était-elle aussi gentille avec un gamin qui n'était pas le sien ? Pourquoi sa fille refusait de lâcher l'affaire en essayant de devenir son ami ? Est-ce qu'il manquerait une case à ces femmes toutes souriantes ?

-Je vois, Dit-elle après un petit moment de flottement. Bien, je vais aller préparer le goûter. Marie, surveille ton ami, il ne faut pas qu'il bouge.

-Si j'ai envie de partir je -

Devant le regard plus qu'effrayant de l'unique adulte présent, Harry ne put que déglutir, franchement, c'était flippant de voir un visage aussi rayonnant le fusiller du regard.

-Tu vas rester ici le temps que tu puisses marcher, jeune homme ! Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère, mais il est de mon devoir de t'aider.

-Et pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? Demanda le petit garçon de neuf ans avec une mine contrariée.

-Pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'une raison ?

Cette simple question le prit de court. Harry n'était pas doué dans les relations humaines et ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait les gens à agir avec gentillesse sans avoir d'arrière-pensées envers lui. C'est donc avec une mine toute curieuse que le jeune Potter suivit du regard la mère de Marie s'en aller dans la cuisine tout en fredonnant pensivement. Quant à sa fille, elle vint dans sa direction en sautillant sur place.

-C'est la première fois que tu ne réponds pas quand on te parle.

-Tu vas me laisser en paix, oui ?!

-Ha, ça y est, t'es redevenus Grincheux.

-Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu fermes cette chose qui te sert de bouche ?!

OOOoooooOoOoOooooOOO

Marie se révéla être quelqu'un lui tapant vraiment sur les nerfs, avec ses grands sourires d'idiote naïve et sa bonne humeur digne d'une cruche qui s'extasiait sur une bouse de vache. Harry devait avoir un vrai problème pour continuer à trainer avec elle après l'école, pour aller chez elle et y rester des heures.

S'il devait trouver une excuse, le Potter n'aurait rien trouvé à dire d'autre que...

Il n'avait jamais ressenti...ça.

Assis sur sa chaise tout en lisant un livre expliquant comment les Sorciers pouvaient changer la matière organique en minéraux, la petite tête brune jetait des regards emplis de curiosité sur le duo mère et fille qui s'occupait de préparer le goûter tout en chantant Hooked on a Feeling. Les paroles n'étaient pas toujours les bonnes, et souvent, elles partaient dans de grands fous rire, les empêchant de terminer la chanson, et elles essayaient de changer le rythme même de la musique. Il se souvenait encore du jour où se fut une version jazzie qui fut chanté comme un vieux bluesman.

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

Lentement, il reposa son livre sur la table sans lâcher les Lerbest des yeux, qui, étrangement, le piquaient. Pourtant, il n'était ni triste, ni blesser, c'était autre chose, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

Etait-il malade ? Possible, mais pourquoi uniquement quand il se trouvait chez elles ?

Revenant lentement à la réalité, l'apprenti Sorcier vit que sa camarade de classe se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas de lui, toute souriante avec quelques nuances de rouge sur les joues. La Lerbest sautillait sur place.

-Bon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les surprises, Commença Marie avec un ton innocent, puis elle sortit une boîte emballée dans un magnifique papier cadeau vert. Surprise !

Aucune réaction au début, le jeune garçon dévisagea la petite fille comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser sur son épaule. Maladroitement, il saisit le cadeau qu'il regarda sous tous les angles, ayant du mal à en croire ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Harry ? Ouvre-le ! Vite ! Vite !

D'habitude, ce genre de comportement l'agaçait, mais en ce moment, il était bien trop troublé pour être sarcastique.

Pour lui, c'était irréel. Depuis sa naissance, jamais personne ne lui avait offert quelque chose, mis à part les vêtements de Dudley, devenu trop petits pour lui. Chaque Noël, il avait espéré qu'on penserait à lui, que le Père Noël lui offrirait un énorme cadeau pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir oublié les autres années, mais comme toujours, sa foi avait été écrasé. Il s'était fait une raison depuis le temps, et le voilà maintenant, avec son tout premier cadeau qui, pour lui, représentait le plus beau de tous les trésors.

Il n'osait pas toucher au ruban de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et qu'il s'arrêterait s'il osait l'ouvrir. Harry ne remarqua pas le regard interloqué de Marie, qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'ouvrait pas son cadeau.

-Harry ?

Même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle à répétition, la blonde voulait qu'il réagisse un peu plus, l'effet que cela lui faisait n'était pas celui prévu par la petite fille. Puis elle se retrouva bientôt prisonnière des bras du jeune Sorcier. Trop étonnée pour réagir dans un premier temps, Marie se mit à rougir en se rendant compte de sa nouvelle proximité avec le garçon d'habitude si taciturne.

-H-H-Harry ? S'étrangla-t-elle en l'étreignant maladroitement.

-Merci.

Des centaines de feux d'artifice venaient d'exploser dans le cœur du Sorcier, qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler tant il était bouleversé. Lui qui ne pensait jamais y goûter, ne pouvant qu'imaginer le sentiment le plus désiré par l'être humain, il se voyait maintenant confronter au _bonheur_ le plus simple, celui qu'on ressentait quand quelqu'un nous offrait un cadeau. C'était si... Le Potter ne savait pas comment expliquer les émotions qui le traversaient en ce moment. Elles étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour son cœur qu'il croyait être de pierre.

Maladroitement, Marie se mit à tapoter son dos en espérant qu'il la lâcherait et mettrait fin à ce câlin qui faisait battre son cœur de jeune fille. Comment réagir quand celui qu'on surnommait Grincheux à la récré vous câlinait comme si sa vie en dépendait ? Et surtout, comment faire pour nier ce sentiment qui faisait chanter la moindre parcelle de son être ?

-Hum, hum !

Surprise d'être dérangé pendant son tout premier câlin avec Harry, la Lerbest se tourna en rougissant à vue d'œil quand elle découvrit l'expression espiègle inscrite sur le visage de sa mère, qui se tenait dans le cadre séparant le salon de la salle à manger, un gâteau au chocolat entre ses mains semblant aussi appétissant qu'il le laissait paraître avec ses petits traits multicolores tracés à la crème formant le nom de l'heureux élu, qui n'avait tout bonnement rien remarqué, étant bien trop concentré sur l'étreinte qu'il offrait à Marie. Celle-ci, de son côté, tentait avec une grande douceur de la rompre, tâche rendu difficile quand elle se rendit compte qu'Harry ne voulait vraiment pas la lâcher.

-Quand tu m'avais dit avoir trouvé un cadeau trèèèèèèès spécial pour lui, Commença Julie Lerbest avec un ton ironique mêlé à un petit rire. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait ça.

-Hein ?, S'enquit Harry en relevant la tête.

-Harry, je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, et je serais plus qu'heureuse de savoir ma fille avec un garçon aussi mignon que toi, Taquina-t-elle avec délectation alors que les enfants rougissaient. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait attendre votre majorité.

-MAMAN !, Fit Marie, scandalisé du comportement de sa propre mère devant le brun qui, de son côté, toussait après s'être étouffé avec sa salive avalée bien trop vite.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Moi, avec elle ?!, S'outra le jeune Sorcier, qui ne supportait pas ce genre de commentaires. Je préfèrerais encore finir mes jours sur une météorite qui s'écraserait demain !

-Pardon ?!, Cria la jeune fille avec des yeux lançant des éclairs.

-T'as très bien entendu !

-Parce que tu crois que je veux finir mes jours avec quelqu'un d'aussi grincheux que toi ?!

-Incroyable, votre première dispute de couple, Continua Julie, qui retenait difficilement son fou rire.

-ON N'EST PAS UN COUPLE !, S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, ce qui donna à Julie une raison de plus pour rire a s'en faire mal au ventre.

.

.

.

-Alors ?, Demanda Marie avec une pointe d'espoir.

Harry était quelqu'un de très dur à déchiffrer. Son visage ne montrait pas souvent d'émotions, mis à part sa colère quand les gamins des classes supérieures essayaient de s'en prendre à lui ou à d'autres enfants qui se faisaient eux aussi embêté par les plus grands. La Lerbest pouvait se vanter d'être la personne qui passait le plus de temps avec lui depuis bientôt quatre mois, mais ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui l'aidait à savoir ce que pensait Harry de son cadeau :

Un Walkman de couleur bleue foncée avec des boutons orange fluo, un casque avec des protections en mousse de la même couleur que les boutons, et une cassette contenant les chansons les plus appréciées de ces vingt dernières années.

Pourquoi un tel cadeau pour un garçon aussi inexpressif ? Marie n'était pas de l'avis général en ce qui concernait l'humeur massacrante du petit brun. Durant ces quelques mois, elle l'avait vu rire et sourire à quelques occasions en sa présence, et jamais il n'avait semblé regretter ces quelques démonstrations de sentiments. Et quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, il lui arrivait de taper du pied en rythme quand la musique se faisait entendre dans cette maison.

La Lerbest se mit à retenir son souffle en le voyant enfiler le casque sur sa tête. Il inséra la cassette avec une grande délicatesse, la surprenant sur le coup, puis elle entendit les quelques bribes de la première chanson de la playlist, qui se trouvait être leur préférée, à elle et sa mère.

~Hooked on a Feeling~

Sa mine parut stupéfaite quand la tête du jeune garçon se mit à se balancer de droite à gauche, et son choc fut encore plus grand quand l'ébauche d'un sourire s'inscrit sur sa bouche.

Harry Potter était en train de sourire !

-J'aime bien, Dit-il après un petit moment tout en coupant le son d'une simple pression sur le bouton adéquat. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce cadeau, et je te promets sur ma vie d'en prendre soin, Marie Lerbest.

La blonde exécuta une magnifique imitation d'une carpe sortie de l'eau, causant un léger rire chez le jeune Sorcier, maintenant plus à l'aise avec les Lerbest.

-Incroyable, Murmura-t-elle. De Grincheux, tu es passé à Joyeux.

-Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chi-

-Harry, langage !, Fit Julie, qui débarrassait la table.

-Humpf !

-Et arrête de grogner !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Marie pour se mettre à pouffer de rire en voyant la terreur de l'école primaire se faire gronder.

-Et toi, cesse de rire, Dit la grande blonde, qui terminait sa tâche. Sinon comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour épouser un garçon aussi mignon ?

-MAMAN !

oooOOoooOoooOOooo

Il continuait de courir. Il ignorait la douleur qui le lançait au niveau de la poitrine, il faisait la sourde oreille aux battements erratiques de son cœur. Ses pensées étaient désordonnées, Harry n'arrivait encore qu'à hurler à son corps de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Pas maintenant ! Il devait se dépêcher !

 _ **Alors**_ _ **qu'il se trouvait encore chez Marie et avait enfin prévu de rentrer chez lui, le Potter dût se stopper alors que, la main sur la poignée de porte, sa seule amie l'interpelait de façon hésitante**_ _ **. D'habitude, elle**_ _ **était**_ _ **plutôt bavarde et ne manquait jamais d'**_ _ **enth**_ _ **ousiasme, la voir hésitante et nerveus**_ _ **e était**_ _ **quelque chose qui ne**_ _ **le rassurait pas**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Harry, Lâch**_ _ **a**_ _ **-t-elle dans un lourd soupir. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**_

S'arrêtant en plein milieu d'un carrefour à cause du manque d'air, le brun se maudit lourdement avant de reprendre sa course qui, il l'espérait, le conduirait le plus vite possible à la maison.

 _ **-C'est pas facile à avouer, Dit-elle prude**_ _ **mm**_ _ **ent en jouant obstinément avec ses phalanges. Mais je pense que te le cacher serrai**_ _ **t**_ _ **une erreur.**_

-Haaa ! Meeeerde ! Non !

 _ **-En fait, dans un ans**_ _ **,**_ _ **je vais partir pour intégr**_ _ **er**_ _ **une école... de sorc**_ _ **ell**_ _ **erie.**_

Il ralentit. Non pas qu'il l'avait décidé consciemment, mais la longue trainée de flamme qui attaquait la pelouse sur laquelle Marie lui avait appris à jouer au foot et au hockey sur gazon le troubla. Sa petite main agrippa son t-shirt, le serrant jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses doigts, ses yeux se remplirent bientôt de larmes à la vision du foyer des Lerbest dévoré par les flammes. Il aurait voulu se tromper. Mais dès le moment où il avait vu la fumée s'élever de cet endroit précis alors qu'il était sur le chemin, il avait su au fond de lui que ses prières ne seraient pas exaucées.

Cet instant de tristesse fut soudainement interrompu par des toussotements venant du garage, qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une silhouette qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Hugo Futer. L'ex-mari de sa bienfaitrice, qui devait rendre visite à sa fille aujourd'hui.

Et c'est là que le petit Sorcier comprit.

 _ **-Tu doi**_ _ **s**_ _ **sûrement penser que je suis un monstre hein ?, Dit-elle avec un rire jaune devant le manque de réaction du brun. Après tout**_ _ **,**_ _ **mon père pense la même chose.**_

Il vit le bidon d'essence et le sourire satisfait de l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Puis il vit la hache accroché au fond du garage.

Sans en avoir conscience, Harry tendit le bras devant lui en faisant appel à sa Magie, qui crépitait autour de lui pour répondre à ses émotions bouillonnant dans ses veines. La rage, la tristesse, et pour finir, la haine, qui le submergea en un instant et le guida dans ses prochaines manœuvres.

Hurlant à plein poumons, le petit garçon se rua sur l'homme qui, surprit, tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il ne vit jamais la hache s'envoler du mur pour ensuite venir couper sa jambe, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il tomba vers l'avant, mais le Potter l'attendait déjà, arme en main. Dans un second grondement de rage, il enfonça la lame dans le crâne du monstre qui venait de tuer les seules personnes qu'il aimait en ce bas monde. Le coup ne manqua pas de force grâce à la Magie qui coulait dans ses veines, renforçant ainsi son corps de petit garçon. Harry ne quitta pas le visage maintenant scindé en deux d'Hugo. Il tremblait de rage, ses yeux suintaient autant de colère que de Magie, les faisant briller d'un éclat qui aurait fait reculer la plus féroce des bêtes sauvages.

 _ **-Je ne te déteste pas**_ _ **,**_ _ **Marie, Dit doucement**_ _ **le brun en relâchant enfin la poign**_ _ **ée**_ _ **.**_ _ **E**_ _ **n fait,**_ _ **je dirai**_ _ **s**_ _ **que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus sur terre**_ _ **,**_ _ **avec**_ _ **ta mère.**_

 _ **-Hein ?!, S'écri**_ _ **a-**_ _ **t-elle en rougissant furieusement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte**_ _ **s**_ _ **?!**_

Le sang giclait, mais jamais Harry ne détourna le regard, ses mains accrochant fermement le manche de l'arme qui venait de prendre la vie d'un monstre venant de tuer sa femme et son propre enfant. Puis finalement, il décida que rester ainsi ne l'avancerait à rien dans l'immédiat. Il retira enfin la lame du visage de sa victime, qui ne broncha pas.

Il est déjà mort, de toute façon, se dit l'enfant en voyant le corps tomber face contre terre dans un bruit sourd. Il relâcha la pression sur l'arme du crime et elle tomba à son tour sur le sol, accompagnée par de petites gouttes d'eau venant des yeux du jeune Sorcier, qui ne se souciait plus de rien, si ce n'est de l'énorme sentiment de tristesse qui tiraillait son cœur maintenant brisé en de millions de fragments.

 _ **-Je suis aussi un sorcier.**_

 _ **Les mots à peine prononcés**_ _ **que la petite blonde se précipit**_ _ **a**_ _ **sur lui pour l'éteindre avec**_ _ **une**_ _ **force manquant de le faire tomber**_ _ **. Il**_ _ **remerci**_ _ **a**_ _ **silencieusement la Magie pour être maintenant assez habitu**_ _ **é**_ _ **au**_ _ **x**_ _ **contact**_ _ **s**_ _ **"doux" avec un autre être humain**_ _ **,**_ _ **sinon il aurai**_ _ **t**_ _ **encore paniqu**_ _ **é.**_

 _ **-Je le savai**_ _ **s**_ _ **, Dit-elle tout bas. Depuis le premier jour... je savai**_ _ **s**_ _ **que... tu étai**_ _ **s**_ _ **comme moi.**_

-Ah...*kof*...*kof*kof*…de...

Relevant brusquement la tête, le Sorcier se précipita dans la maison en flamme sans même penser une seule seconde à la possibilité qu'il puisse mourir. Bravant la porte d'entrée qui dégageait une chaleur écrasante, le brun s'accroupit pour être plus près du sol tout en cherchant du regard une mèche blonde. Et il en trouva une.

 _ **Ne plus être seul, avoir quelqu'un qui le comprendrait enfin, la joie qu'une personne sur terre le regarde comme il était. Tout ce qu'il désirait.**_

 _ **Il**_ _ **a**_ _ **vait trouvé tout ça en la personne de Marie Lerbest.**_

 _ **Souriant avec une douceur qui le s**_ _ **urpren**_ _ **ait intérieurement**_ _ **,**_ _ **le Potter s'appr**_ _ **ê**_ _ **tait à rajouter quelque chose quand un flash de lumière blanche le prit de court.**_

S'approchant du corps inanimé à quatre pattes, le petit Potter ne put étouffer un sanglot en voyant du sang tacher la chevelure dorée de cette personne qu'il aimait particulièrement.

 _ **-Gagné !, S'exclam**_ _ **a**_ _ **soudainement Julie en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille**_ _ **,**_ _ **qui eu**_ _ **t**_ _ **la décence de rougir en voyant la photo d**_ _ **'**_ _ **elle et Harry enlac**_ _ **és**_ _ **, et surtout quand elle fixa avec horreur leur**_ _ **s**_ _ **sourire**_ _ **s**_ _ **si tendre**_ _ **s**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Brulez-moi ça tout de suite !, Exigea le Potter en grognant.**_

 _ **-Pas question ! Hoooo, vous êtes tellement mignon !, S'extasi**_ _ **a**_ _ **la femme aux grand**_ _ **s**_ _ **yeux azuré**_ _ **s**_ _ **. Il faut que je fasse des copie**_ _ **s**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Sur ce**_ _ **,**_ _ **elle s'enfuit avec à ses trousses**_ _ **,**_ _ **un duo d'adolescent**_ _ **s**_ _ **aussi rouge**_ _ **s**_ _ **l'un que l'autre.**_

-Julie...

Il posa précipitamment ses petits doigts sur son cou à l'emplacement où devrait normalement se trouver son pouls, puis il caressa la joue mouillée de la jeune femme. Elle avait sans doute pleuré avant de mourir, se dit Harry en voyant la blessure à la tête de laquelle s'écoulait le liquide carmin.

-Pourquoi...

Elle qui était si gentille, qui rayonnait à chaque fois qu'il venait leur rendre visite. Sa bouche qui lâchait des rires si mélodieux, et ses douces caresses sur ses cheveux. Tous chez Julie Lerbest l'avaient ému au plus haut point, il avait vu en elle la mère qu'il n'aurait jamais plus.

Et la voilà à présent morte.

-...ry...*kof*...Ha...Ha...Har-...Harry…

Il s'arracha à la vision du corps de Julie pour relever la tête vers l'étage duquel s'échappait de gros nuages noirs.

-Marie !

Essuyant les longues traînées salées d'un revers du bras, le frère du Survivant se mit à grimper les marches comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses yeux et sa peau le brûlaient, mais tout ceci devint secondaire dès qu'il pensa à Marie. Alors qu'il était à mi-parcours, le plancher s'écroula devant lui, le tout accompagné par des gerbes d'étincelles dorées qui ne le firent pas reculer. Forçant sur ses petites jambes, il sauta pour rejoindre l'autre côté, dès que son pied toucha le sol, celui-ci craqua sous le poids du garçon qui s'accrocha avec plus de hargne au vestige de l'escalier. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre en sentant ses pieds être la proie du feu. Tenant bon, il se hissa jusqu'à l'étage sans perdre une seconde, ne voulant pas que ses espoirs soient vains.

Titubant au travers de l'épais nuage de fumée sombre, le Sorcier toussa bruyamment en cherchant avec ses mains la bonne porte. Il se mit ensuite à pousser dessus avec plus de force qu'il n'en faudrait normalement, passant un œil dans l'entrebâillement, il se mit à jurer en constatant que la porte était bloquée par des morceaux de poutre tombés depuis les fondations du toit.

-Marie ! Marie ! C'est moi, Harry ! Marie, parle-moi !

Il devait savoir, même si ça devait le tuer un million de fois.

-...Harry... C'est...toi...

-Tiens bon ! Tu m'entends Marie !? Je vais te sauver !

Reculant de quelques pas, le brun tendit son bras devant lui et il fit appel encore une fois à sa Magie pour l'aider à défoncer la porte. Soudain, une violente crise de douleur lui coupa le souffle, son bras était comme pris de violents spasmes qui arrachaient des cris de douleur au jeune Potter, qui se servit de toute sa volonté pour ne pas craquer. Dirigeant une nouvelle fois sa main ouverte vers la porte bloquée, Harry tint son bras endolori pour supporter la concentration de Magie qu'il rassemblait dans sa paume. Une fois la bonne quantité de Magie atteinte, il ne se fit pas prier pour la relâcher, causant un éclat de lumière aveuglant qui réduisit la porte en morceaux. Ignorant la violente vague de souffrance qui lui transperçait la peau en se donnant une gifle, le Potter entra en trombe dans la chambre de la Lerbest.

 _ **-Pourquoi tu**_ _ **ne**_ _ **m'a**_ _ **s**_ _ **pas dit que tu étai**_ _ **s**_ _ **un sorcier ?**_

 _ **La question ava**_ _ **it**_ _ **au moins le mérite d'être pertinente, et pourtant**_ _ **,**_ _ **Harry savait que la jeune fille l'av**_ _ **ait**_ _ **juste pos**_ _ **é**_ _ **pour le déconcentrer**_ _ **,**_ _ **chose qui fut confirm**_ _ **ée**_ _ **quand le nez rouge du pauvre patient s'illumina**_ _ **,**_ _ **le tout accompagn**_ _ **é**_ _ **d'un bruit très agaçant.**_

 _ **-Espèce de Serpentard**_ _ **e,**_ _ **Lâcha le brun en tendant la petite pince en fer à une Marie toute souriante. Voilà pourquoi je déteste les filles**_ **!**

 _ **-Trahi**_ _ **s**_ _ **par ta seule amie en ce monde, Dit-elle joyeusement en faisant claquer son instrument en métal. C'est dur d'être un Pou**_ _ **fs**_ _ **ouffle ?**_

 _ **-Un jour**_ _ **,**_ _ **je l'aurai,**_ _ **Marmonna-**_ _ **t-il en croisant les bras. Ça oui**_ _ **,**_ _ **je l'aurai.**_

 _ **Retirant un objet insolite avec une grande délicatesse**_ _ **,**_ _ **la petite blonde aux yeux bleu**_ _ **s**_ _ **afficha bien vite une expression sérieuse quand une question lui taraud**_ _ **a**_ _ **l'esprit.**_

 _ **-Tu connai**_ _ **s**_ _ **quelqu'un du nom d'Alexandre Potter ?**_

 _ **La mine ren**_ _ **frognée**_ _ **du jeune Harry s'évanoui**_ _ **t,**_ _ **ne laissant qu'un visage dépourv**_ _ **u**_ _ **de la plus petite marque d'émotion.**_

 _ **-C'est mon frère jumeau, Répondit laconiquement le brun avec un éclair sur le front. Mais je ne le conna**_ _ **is**_ _ **qu'à travers la presse, on**_ _ **a**_ _ **ét**_ _ **é**_ _ **sépar**_ _ **é**_ _ **à la naissance.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que Dumbledore e**_ _ **s**_ _ **t un bâtard !**_

 _ **A sa grande surprise**_ _ **,**_ _ **la blonde éclata de rire**_ _ **,**_ _ **lui faisant au passage rat**_ _ **er**_ _ **son coup.**_

-Marie !

Juste là ! Coincée sous une épaisse poutre à moitié rongée par le feu, se trouvait une fillette de neuf ans, allongé sur le ventre, ses cheveux si brillants maintenant salis par la cendre volant dans l'air, son visage si gracieux et lumineux lui aussi abîmé, une longue entaille au niveau de son menton qui remontait vers son oreille. En voyant ceci, Harry oublia son bras blessé par l'utilisation de Magie sans baguette pour se précipiter aux côtés de la Lerbest, qui avait un regard vitreux.

-Marie ! Vite, parle-moi !

-Harry...tu...es...là...?

La fumée avait fini par brouiller son esprit et sa vision, mais elle savait dans son cœur que le petit garçon qu'elle affectionnait tant se trouvait bien là, devant elle, et la main venant caresser sa joue lui apporta une nouvelle confirmation qui lui donna envie de pleurer de joie.

-Tu...es…*kof*kof*...venu...

-Arrête de parler pour l'instant !, Dit-il d'une voix de laquelle on sentait la peur, mais aussi une vague de soulagement en voyant la petite blonde encore vivante. Je vais te sortir de là !

Etouffant un gémissement de douleur quand ses mains nues prirent la poutre en feu, le petit Sorcier serra durement les dents. Il força de plus en plus, mais rien ne pouvait faire bouger le morceau de bois qui bloquait la petite fille.

-Harry...Harry... Arrête...

-Jamais !

Ses doigts glissaient, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. La moindre fibre de son être lui hurlait de pousser encore plus fort. Il tenta de faire appel à sa Magie, mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas l'aider pour l'instant, malgré toute sa détermination. Il haleta de peur en voyant la petite Lerbest cracher une bille de sang sur ses pieds. Venant prendre son visage entre ses mains, Harry se sentit maintenant terrifié à l'idée que ces yeux bleus se ferment pour toujours.

-Non...

Il murmura les mots qui compressaient son cœur, il ne voulait pas la voir partir, elle qui représentait la lumière dans sa vie, elle qui avait vu sa peine et sa détresse et qui l'avait sauvé pour un temps des ténèbres.

-Ne me fais pas ça...

-Harry... Ne pleure pas...

Son sourire se voulait confiant, mais le petit garçon voyait la peur dans ses yeux humides.

-Je ne vais pas mourir... Je vais juste...dormir... Oui...*kof kof *...et quand j-...*kof*...me réveillerais... Maman sera là... et toi aussi, tu seras là... Et on partira pour Poudlard... Pas vrai...Harry…?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer au point de le faire souffrir, sa main enlaça la sienne, ses yeux le brûlaient, mais il se força à les garder ouverts, sinon il les fermerait pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas la quitter.

-Oui... On ira à Poudlard...et on sera dans la même maison... On sera les plus grands Sorciers que la terre ait connue... Toi et moi...

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre que de rester avec elle pour toujours, il voulait encore vivre dans la lumière.

-...Je suis...te...tell...tellement...tellement...h...heureuse...heureuse...de t'avoir rencontré...

La fatigue envahissait son corps, elle savait que c'était la fin. Quand ses paupières tomberaient, ce sera pour ne jamais plus s'ouvrir, et la dernière chose qu'elle verrait serait un petit garçon âgé de neuf ans, le visage baigné dans les larmes et les flammes. Sa main serrant faiblement la sienne, d'un geste faible du menton, elle le fit s'approcher, profitant de la courte distance qui les séparait, Marie se servit des dernières forces qui lui restaient pour venir unir ses lèvres à celles du Potter, qui écarquilla ses yeux en sentant sa bouche être recouverte par quelque chose de chaud et doux. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, la tête de la blonde retourna bien vite par terre, lui arrachant une grimace qu'elle cacha rapidement par un sourire qui se voulait rayonnant.

-Bonne nuit...Harry...Harry...H...rryyy...

Fini.

Harry Potter regarda le visage de celle qu'il considérait comme sa seule amie dans ce monde, maintenant éteint. Plus aucune vie n'habitait son regard, ses joues avaient perdu leurs couleurs. Le brun voulut hurler, crier l'injustice que ce monde venait de commettre en lui enlevant les personnes les plus merveilleuses qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré dans cette vie qu'il voyait comme un enfer.

On venait de lui prendre son bonheur.

Fermant les paupières de Marie, le jeune Sorcier resta ainsi, à genoux devant le corps sans vie. Il passa un long moment à pleurer sur ce visage maintenant éteint, perdant la notion du temps et n'entendant même pas les sirènes des pompiers, et ce, malgré les flammes qui continuaient à ravager le foyer des Lerbest.

 _ **-Hey Harry ! Tu sais c'est quoi mon rêve pour plus tard ?**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu me demande**_ _ **s**_ _ **ça d'un seul coup ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je pense que mon meilleur ami devrait au moins être au cou**_ _ **r**_ _ **ant.**_

 _ **-Franchement**_ _ **,**_ _ **je ne suis pas intéress**_ _ **é**_ _ **par ce qui peu**_ _ **t**_ _ **se tramer dans la tête d'une fille.**_

 _ **-T'en fait pas**_ _ **,**_ _ **y'a pas de licorne ni d'arc-en-ciel.**_

 _ **-Bon, dit toujours, Soupir**_ _ **a**_ _ **le petit Sorcier en coulant un regard vers sa camarade**_ _ **,**_ _ **qui esquissa un sourire radieux.**_

 _ **-Un jour**_ _ **,**_ _ **je voudrai**_ _ **s**_ _ **que les Sorci**_ _ **ers**_ _ **et les Moldu**_ _ **s**_ _ **puissent vivre ensemble.**_

OOOooooOooOOooOooooOOO

Les images montrant une maison en proie aux flammes laissèrent Miss Arabella Figg silencieuse. Buvant son thé avec un de ses chats sur ses genoux, la vieille dame continuait d'écouter les infos avec un calme olympien.

-D'après quelques témoins faisant partie du voisinage, l'incendie aurait été déclencher par Monsieur Hugo Futer, ex-mari de Mademoiselle Julie Lerbest, décrit comme un homme violent et alcoolique par ses voisins, après qu'il ait lancé une campagne contre la famille de son ex-femme pour faire expulser tous les "monstres" habitant à Privet Drive. Le corps de Futer fut retrouvé juste devant sa maison, mais sa tête semble avoir était couper et demeure introuvable-

Les gonds de sa porte grincèrent, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer chez elle. Surprise, elle leva le nez vers le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'envola dans les airs pour ensuite heurter avec force le plafond, lui arrachant un lourd grognement de douleur. Retombant brutalement par terre, Arabella rampa jusqu'à son téléphone dans l'espoir d'appeler la police, mais l'appareil de communication longue distance fut à son tour projeté contre le mur par une force invisible, le brisant de manière brutale. Haletante, Miss Figg se servit de ses avant-bras pour se redresser et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant une énorme lame de hache recouverte de sang s'approcher de sa gorge, lui intimant de ne pas bouger un muscle. Levant ses mains en signe de reddition, elle fit remonter ses yeux jusqu'à la main tenant fermement le manche en bois, mais comme il faisait noir, elle ne vit rien de très distinct. Puis elle sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser en voyant les deux orbes verts émeraude la regarder fixement, ces yeux brillants de Magie, de détermination et de rage.

-Harry ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec un visage ahuri. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Le susnommé s'avança d'une démarche lourde, mais mesurer. Il ne la quitta pas un instant des yeux, et la lame de métal souiller vint chatouiller sa peau ridée.

-Les Fléreur. Des créatures inutiles, laides, et sans aucune capacité pouvant aider un Sorcier dans la vie de tous les jours, Expliqua le brun d'une voix qu'aurait pris un adulte pour parler à un enfant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croit de nos jours, pourtant, Norbert Dragonneau a découvert un fait intéressant concernant ces boules de poils.

Figg se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes tout en reculant obstinément vers le mur derrière elle. Le petit Sorcier, lui, s'avança lentement sans s'arrêter de parler.

-Leur fourrure dégage de petites émanations magiques venant en fait de la propre Magie de leur maître. On n'y voit pas beaucoup d'intérêt parce que les émanations sont tellement faibles qu'elles ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à masquer l'aura magique pour quelques heures, et uniquement si c'est une signature magique d'un enfant de six ans.

Cette fois, elle était collée contre le mur, ses dents étaient maintenant serrées et son cœur cognait un peu plus vite contre sa cage thoracique. Harry se mit à sourire sombrement tout en dessinant des lignes invisibles avec son arme.

-Par contre, si on possède plusieurs Fléreurs, on peut sûrement masquer la signature magique d'un adulte, ou d'un puissant Sorcier.

Agrippant l'avant-bras de la vieille femme en s'aidant de sa Magie revigorée, le Potter comprima son poignet et elle hurla sa douleur, mais elle ne put bouger à cause de la lame posée contre sa joue.

-Pitié ! Arrête, tu me fais mal ! Supplia-t-elle avec des grosses larmes coulant sur sa peau ridée.

Harry fit rouler ses yeux tout en lançant nonchalamment sa hache sur la porte dans le couloir. Cette action laissa Miss Figg sans voix, puis elle écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur en voyant la porte s'ouvrir violemment, laissant passer une masse sans vie qui s'écrasa si fortement par terre qu'elle en fit fuir les nombreux félins. D'un œil ennuyé, le frère du Survivant rappela son arme d'un claquement de doigts. Posant un pied sur le mur en face de lui, le brun se pencha vers l'avant pour aller murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Miss Figg.

-Et toi, arrête de me prendre pour un de ces stupides Sorciers. _Vinios_! (1)

Sa main tenant toujours l'avant-bras de la vieille femme se mit à briller d'une lueur argentée, ce qui la fit encore plus se tendre et elle jeta un regard noir au petit garçon. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire à pleines dents tout en jetant un regard vers le cadavre en décomposition derrière lui.

-Pauvre de vous, Miss Figg, Fit le garçon aux yeux émeraude sur le ton de la conversation à l'attention du cadavre. Vous êtes tombé sur plus forte que vous et cela vous fut fatal.

Esquissant un sourire triomphant, le petit Sorcier brandit l'avant-bras tatoué de l'emblème des ténèbres devant les yeux maintenant noir-violet de sa captive, qui trembla de rage de s'être fait avoir par un simple enfant, qu'il soit un Potter ou non.

-Hello, contente de me rencontrer ?, Fit Harry avec un ton supérieur. Moi, en tout cas, je suis plus que ravi de cette rencontre... Bellatrix Black.

OOO

1: Vinios et un sort servant à révélé la véritable apparence d'une personne usant d'un charme pour masquer son apparence . La formulation du sort viens d'un vieux dicton que beaucoups d'entre vous doivent connaître , In Vinos Veritas ou comme on le dit plus courrement la vérité et dans le vin .


End file.
